Adventure Time Zx
Adventure Time ZX is a fan-made anime action comedy that will be released July 16 2018. It will be an anime that stars Finn Petrikov, a young 15 year old teen boy who desires to join the Mushroom Squad; a heroic smasher group which conists of Sonic the Hedgehog, Natsu Dragneel, the Mario bros (Mario and Luigi), Yoshi, Goombario the innocent Goomba who is a Mario Fan, Parakarry the mailman Paratroopa, Aladdin the Magi, Alibaba the exiled prince of Balbad, Morgiana an ex slave and Gray Fullbuster (Grambo Prime) a former Bounty Hunter to become the ace of the gang instead of being the rejected looser son of the tyrantical President Nightmare, who is the evil supreme leader of the bad guy influenced Militaristic dictatorship dominating Mobius, known as the Robotroplis Empire. Sympnosis Finn Petrikov wants to have a better life instead of being the rejected looser son of the tyrantical dictator President Nightmare who spoils his elite bad guy henchmen; Dr. Eggman, Bowser, Bowser Jr., The Koopalings, Kamek, Captain Baslisx, Mecha Sonic, Metallix Prime and their military junta so he can get money out of them and to order them to kill smashers and their loved ones. So Finn joins the Mushroom Squad thinking it could get him a better life. Episodes Season 1 The Avalace Civil War Arc Characters Protagonists *The Mushroom Squad **Finn Petrikov **Natsu Dragneel **Sonic the Hedgehog **Mario **Luigi **Yoshi **Goombario **Parakarry **Aladdin **Alibaba Saluja **Morgiana **Gray Fullbuster/Grambo Prime Allies (Season 1) (in Order of Apperance) *Kougyoku Ren *Ka Koubun *Hakuei Ren *Seisyun Ri *Koumei Ren *Kouha Ren *Booela *Chuu'un *Cassim *Zainab *Hassim *The Guild **Sinbad **Sinbad Jr. **Ja'far **Masrur **Sharrkan **Yamuriah **Pisti **Spartos **Drakon **Hinahoho Anatagonists (Season 1) *The Robotroplis Empire **President Nightmare **Corporate ***Dr. Eggman ***Orbot ***Cubot ***Bowser ***Bowser Jr. ***Kamek ***Captain Baslisx ***Mecha Sonic **Infinite **Spade **Metal Sonic **Mephiles the Dark **Eclipse the Darkling **Metalix Prime **Sub - Bosses (in order of antagonist role) ***Emperor Kouen Ren - Sub-Boss of the Kou Empire ****Crown Prince Kouen Ren Jr. ****General-Archduke Hakuryuu Ren ****General Archduchess Alyssia Lucifuge ***Chancellor Zoldeo Crawford - Sub-Boss of the People's Democratic Republic of Balbad ****William Crawford ***Nephtlys the Vulture - Sub-Boss of the Eastern Desert ***Ahklut the Orca - Sub-Boss of the Oceans ***Arktivius Brevon - Sub-Boss of Avalace ***Tundra the Walrus - Sub-Boss of Holoska ***Nacho the Fenec - Sub-Boss of the Grasslands ***Khan the Hedgehog - Sub-Boss of South Island (Yang di-Pertuan Agong of the Nantal Clan) ***Kragok the Echidna - Sub-Boss of Echidnaopolis (Grandmaster of the Dark Legion) ****Scourge the Hedgehog ****Nail the Hedgehog ****Atreyu the Hedghog ****Mana the Hedgehog ****Paul the Hedgehog ***Maw the Thylacine - Sub-Boss of Apostos ***Axel the Waterbuffalo - Sub-Boss of the Jungle South ***King. K Rool - Sub-Boss of Lava Land ***Darkrai the Bat - Sub-Boss of the Dragon Kingdom and Lord of the Yagyu Clan **Nightmare Troopers **SWATbots **Yagyu Clan Ninjas (Anamorphic Bat Ninjas) **Metalix Brotherhood Troopers *The Notorious Opperational Convicted Terrorists of Eternal Mutiny **Ganondorf **Ithnan **Warriors ***Lora the Fox ***Violet Star ***Cerbeus the Dog ***Umber the Black Dog ***Purity the Hedgehog ***Dusk the Raccoon ***Jayden the Wolf ***Purity the Hedgehog ***Vitz the Hedgehog ***Vida the Cat ***Halo the Hedgehog ***Gold the Hedgehog ***Nack the Weasel ***Bark the Polar Bear ***Bean the Dynamite ***Tayia the Hedgehog ***Anna the Cat ***Dunya Musta'sim ***Issac ***Apollonius ***Zurmudd Season 2 Allies *Miles "Tails" Prower *Sasha Lilac *Knuckles the Echidna *Julie-Su *Carol Tea *Mila the Basset *Shadow the Hedgehog *Neera-Li *Torque *Espio the Chameleon *Vector the Crocodile *Charmy Bee *Mighty the Armidilo *General Gong *Royal Magister *Mayor Zao *Prince Dail Antagonists *Merga *Corazon Tea *Captain Kalaw *Aaa *Carnage the Hedgecat *Alkaline the Destroyer *Anaxatrete the Wolf *Amber the Hedgehog *Akemi the Lion *Medusa the Succubus *Demon Karitori *Disadorna the Crystalhog *Elis the Dalmation *The Destructix **Fiona Fox **Predator Hawk **Sergeant Simian **Flying Frog *Merga's forces **The Barbarians ***Orcs ***Demons ***Trolls ***Goblins ***Koboloids ***Lastrygoian Giants ***Werewolves ***Trollocs ***Yetis ***Rakshasas ***Kalakeyas ***Changelings ***Dark Elves ***Black Dwarves ***Devil Dogs ***Rat Creatures **Flying Demons *The Robotroplis Empire **Arktivius Brevon - Sub-Boss of Avalace ***General Serpentine ***Spade ***Metal Sonic ***Mephiles the Dark ***Eclipse the Darkling ***Infinite ***The Red Scarves **The Nantal Clan (South Island Legion) ***Khan the Hedgehog - Sub-Boss and Yang di-Pertuan of South Island ***Scourge the Hedgehog ***Nail the Hedgehog ***Mana the Hedgehog ***Paul the Hedgehog ***Nantal Clan Warriors - Foot Soldiers **Dark Legion (Echidnaopolis Legion) ***Kragok the Echidna - Sub-Boss of Echidnaopolis ***Lien-Da ***Remington ***Komi-Ko ***Gae-Na ***Dirmirti ***Dr. Finitevus ***Xenin ***Dark Legion Troopers- Foot Soldiers **Yagyu Clan (Dragon Kingdom Legion) ***Darkrai the Bat - Sub-Boss of the Dragon Kingdom and Leader of the Yagyu Clan ***Yagyu Ninja (Anamorphic Bat Ninjas) - Foot Soldiers **Nightmare Troopers **SWATbots Category:Anime Category:Fan Fiction Category:Comedy TV Shows Category:Action Films